Heat of the moment
by ART is a sport
Summary: Arthur is the youngest son and the only omega sibling unlike his 4 older brothers, his highschool sweetheart comes to comfort him in his heat but what happens when earger lustful teens become expecting parents , how will arthur deal with this the new journy he has to take ? Will Alfred be able to step up or will he want to stay a normal teen while arthur handles this alone.(mpreg)


**Hello everyone quick thing, this is my first fanfiction so ease can you keep that in mind when reading since I have no practice of this type of writing in any form . I sincerely hope that you enjoy this fanfiction.**

Quiet was the early morning as the dampened grass glittered while the fresh and early sun peeked over the horizon, banishing any darkens under it's calming warm was a small petite lump under the silk and cotton infused duvet keeping the living being that was immersed in it, insulated as well as hidden from the beams of sunlight breaking past the slight gaps in the wicker sandy brown blinds.

Once the sun was finally beginning to rise to a shallow height in the sky, the faint harmonizing sound of alarm clocks belonging to 5 sleeping teenage boys, their wake up calls were soon swiftly halted with one flick of their wrists. That is for all but one of the Kirkland children, of course it was the lump under the comfortable duvet from earlier, Arthur Kirkland, youngest of all the brothers.

Whilst the wake up call proceeded to bother and disrupt the members of the household they dare not to open the white painted oak door for the lump inside now formally known as Arthur Kirkland was in heat , and of course the only currently living beings that could enter the British blonde's room was his loving omega mother, his beta middle child brother and his sweetheart & mate, Alfred. F .Jones.

Blonde messy hair emerged from its hiding place of warmth but the noise was worth shutting of sounding like a thousand sirens in the poor omega teen's ear drums. Sitting up, his emerald jewel like eyes drowsily opening only for his body to come to a sense of aching irritation and heat flowing throughout his skin cause him to lay back down in a slump of awkward hormones and emotion. The 17 year old let whimpers and small begging calls escape his lips knowing that they would not travel loud or far.

Friday, the date was Friday the 4th of September meaning that his awful heat would finish around the 9th however Arthur was not worried over dates and the only time that the thin pale Brit cared about was how long it would take for his lover to arrive knowing that his mother would have called Alfred's attention to the situation.

A knock at the door indicated it was Arthur's sweet mother, because unlike her, the smaller males brother never cared enough to visit while Alfred would be more set on locking the door behind him then knocking on it.

" Arthur sweetie, I called Alfred for you and i brought you some snacks in case while hes visiting you feel hungry as well as some extra pillows for you both since he has a habit of spending the night~ " Victoria stated , her voice a low whisper , that of a feeling softer then a newborn's skin. To which He only whimpered his gratitude before the door was closed once more. Arthur had by this point as the sun was getting slowly but surely higher into the morning sky , become impatient. The tea loving lad's body hot and yearning for the loving and passionate touches of his sweetheart and the ruthless demanding movements of mating with his one and only.

This was not Arthur's first heat with a mate , this would actually be Arthur's third time since they had felt comfortable enough to mate 3 months ago when their relationship had been at a year and a half milestone for the two, the blond's parents had not only agreed to this but had actually encouraged it to begin with. Fact of the matter was Arthur had been the only omega out of his somewhat 'playful' brothers that claimed to be the bane of Arthur's every existence, mean while Alfred had always been a strong kind and very desirable mate who was a slight push over for Arthur from an early age. Which was no surprise considering that Arthur had been known to refuse the commands of an alpha and even hold his own against one. In conclusion this meant that the two as a mated pair would be a suitable one.

'8:39am' as red on the clock when Arthur's door with a sudden crashing thud against the brick room wall swag open with eager anticipation. Alfred had arrived.

 **alright that was it and I know it was quiet short but this was only the introduction to of course the up and coming smut in the next chapter followed up by the male pregnancy. Thank you for reading and i hope you enjoy it in the future too.**


End file.
